


One Touch Is All I Want

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (implied but I'm trying to tag here), (over a thousand words in smut and this fic is less than three-thousand words), (so light you can barely catch it), (the smoke detector is on for like first three 'cuts'), Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Butt Plugs, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Toys Under Clothing, birthday surprise, failed cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “So, let me get this straight… you tried to cook something for me for my birthday… but you ended up setting off the smoke detector?” Kei looks, rightfully, mad, soaked from the sprinkler system that’s somehow broken, thus refusing to shut off.Or,Can't Cook Worth Shit! Kuroo (me too, fam) and his Birthday Boy! Tsukki post-canon birthday oneshot.Yes, I have used 'one of the pairing cannot cook worth shit' cliché, and of course Kuroo can't cook in this case, fight me.don't fight me, I'm a soft boi





	One Touch Is All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [MangaManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac). I'm glad I found them in time!
> 
> Title from 'Think About Us' by Little Mix.
> 
> Enjoy.

“So, let me get this straight… you tried to cook something for me for my birthday… but you ended up setting off the smoke detector?” Kei looks, rightfully, mad, soaked from the sprinkler system that’s somehow broken, thus refusing to shut off.

“I saved the strawberry shortcake I bought for you,” Tetsurou tries to justify himself. “Can we go to the Italian restaurant that just opened and forget this happened?”

Too late, Kei’s keen eyes find a small yellow velvet box.

“Kei…”

///

_ three hours before the smoke detector went off _

Tetsurou got off work early, which by now means _ before Kei _, and checks the texts from his boyfriend of eight years, Tsukishima Kei.

_ From: my Moon _

_ I swear the manager for my department hates all the members who just finished their internship. can’t wait for tonight _

He looks up at the clock on the wall, which points to 4:23pm.

_ Well, I guess it’s never too late to learn how to cook… _ he muses to himself when the stray kitten he found a few days ago pounces on him. “Hello to you too, Muffin.”

It was a joke, how Kei always loves finding sweet stuff to sink his teeth into, so Tetsurou decided to name the kitten ‘Muffin’. Kei didn’t really protest, and now the kitten only responds to ‘Muffin’. He shakes his side-comment thoughts off and starts browsing for a possible meal he can cook up for his birthday boy.

Tetsurou finds himself being a bit timid to do something he’s never done before. As long as they’ve been living together, Kei’s been the one to cook since Tetsurou sucks at it in all the ways possible. He’s pleasantly surprised he hasn’t burnt down the _ entire _ apartment complex into ashes in the form of using the toaster or making omelettes.

He finds a simple recipe for omurice. It also states how to portion for the number of people eating the meal. Since he knows how to use the rice cooker, that wasn’t the hard part.

The hard part was making the omurice.

He almost burnt the fried rice part of the omurice into crispy bits, so he had to cook more rice. He thankfully didn’t mess up the rice to water ratio_ this time _. By the time he’s scavenging the kitchen for the ingredients for his omurice, it’s almost half past five p.m.

“Well, crash course for making omurice, here I come!”

It doesn’t end well.

Instead of greeting Kei with two servings of omurice, he greets his boyfriend with a smoke detector that refuses to shut up. He thinks their stray cat is hiding from the sprinkler under a sofa.

///

_ Present time _

“What is this?” Kei asks, raising the yellow velvet box—the same colour as the holder’s eyes under the moonlight—to their eye level.

“I was dry and dressed smart in my rehearsals,” Tetsurou mumbles; he snatches the box, opening it. “Tsukishima Kei, I have loved you since we were teens, and I would love it if you’d become my wife.”

“I don’t like the phrasing, but that’s the only way we can be spouses, yeah?” Kei smiles, a rare feature at that. “I love you, kitchen terrorist.”

“I love you too, my beautiful moon.”

He slides the ring onto his boyfriend’s—technically wife’s?—ring finger and can’t stop smiling at the sight. They kiss until the reality sets in via the sprinkler still doing its job.

“Let’s go to that Italian restaurant, darling,” Tetsurou whispers like there’s someone else in the room. “Then I’m going to make you scream my name.”

///

Both of them being responsible adults and having jobs means the only time Tetsurou gets to make love to his boyfriend is when they’re both half-asleep from work and dead tired. Weekend sex only happens if they’re both free of additional tasks from work.

Tetsurou thinks tonight is special, what with his quasi-proposal and it’s Kei’s birthday. He carries Kei bridal style to their shared bed and gently drops him. His boyfriend makes an excellent usage of his long limbs and snares him into bed with him. Not that he’s complaining though, it just makes undressing a tad bit harder when they’re pressed in such an intimate way.

He almost forgot to call someone to fix the smoke detector, but he didn’t, so by the time they’re back home, the sprinkler has stopped. He thinks that’s one less thing to worry about.

“You’re such a sap,” Kei comments when he notices the unlit scented candles. “Should I give you a minute to light these up?”

“Nah, they already smell like the strawberry shortcake you love so much,” Tetsurou replies, tossing Kei’s suit onto the floor unceremoniously.

“I love you more than anything else, don’t be jealous,” his soon-to-be-wife giggles, the rarest feat of them all. “Now, what do we have here?”

Kei is super pale, that’s the thing, which means once he blushes, he blushes_ everywhere _ . From the tips of his contrastingly small ears down to his pinky toes, Tsukishima Kei is mottled light to dark red in a cute, _ sexy _ way. As though mocking this fact, Tetsurou takes his time kissing from Kei’s temple down to his inner thigh. Just as he expected, his boyfriend tries to close his legs from the sudden intrusion, a natural instinct indeed.

“Why are you suddenly shy, Kei-chan? You opened your legs for me so readily before,” he taunts. “Is there something you’re hiding from me?”

“I—_ Kuroo Tetsurou!” _ Kei squeals as Tetsurou forces his thighs apart, only to reveal a pretty sight.

“Ah,” he nudges the gem on the handle. “I have misjudged your level of kinkiness.”

“I was going to surprise you with this, regardless of it being _ my _ birthday, asshole, ‘cause I like doing nice things for myself,” Kei growls at him.

“I love you too, darling,” the sheer whispered word ‘darling’ makes Kei keen. “Do you like it when I call you ‘darling’?”

“Makes me feel like we’re properly married already,” his fair-skinned boyfriend blushes a lot redder on his cheeks. _ Oh, how I love making you blush _, he notes to himself. “And you’re a bully.”

“Why? ‘Cause I’m ignoring your _ excitement _ ?” he jabs at the handle of an agitated Kei’s anal plug and snickers at the following mewl. “For someone trying to be annoyed, you sure are… vocal.” He prods at the toy again. “Did you really wear this to work? That’s _ super _ kinky.”

“I can’t hide anything from you, just like you can’t hide anything from me either,” Kei’s words come out as raspy, breathless whisper, a sound that hardens Tetsurou’s already-hard dick even_ more _ . “And I did this for myself.” Kei reiterates. “Do you want me to do something about _ that _?”

“Hm?” Tetsurou barely has any time to respond before his back hits the headboard.

Seeing Kei between his legs is the biggest blessing he’ll ever have, Tetsurou knows that. He wants to thank all the gods above for granting this sort of luck to him. He thinks it’s an added bonus that Kei has a plug up his ass when it’s _ his _ birthday. As if his boyfriend wanted to be ready for his _ present _ . It’s more like _ dessert _ in Tetsurou’s opinion, and he just lets Kei control everything.

It starts with small kitten licks to the slit on his cock-head. Kei knows that Tetsurou’s weakness is any proximity to his slit, so he curses his boyfriend—silently—for being so _ studious _ in this regard. The tongue flicks go down lower until they reach Tetsurou’s hilt of the hard-on, and those dainty lips cover his sac and suckles hard on it. He hisses from the sudden action, only to be soothed by that damned tongue flick Kei loves to do on him. It doesn’t take long before Tetsurou is teetering on the edge, and that’s precisely when Kei withdraws.

“I can do whatever I like on my birthday, right, _ darling _?” the word tastes sexy coming from his boyfriend, and Tetsurou thanks his lucky stars he didn’t come from hearing ‘darling’.

“Whatever the birthday boy wants,” he confirms.

Tetsurou is weak when it comes to a certain someone named Tsukishima Kei, that’s something he’ll proudly admit. He _ won’t _ , however, admit that easily how all it takes is one touch from his Kei to make him putty in the other boy’s hands. Kei always starts his kisses with a probing, questioning touch to it. It’s like he’s testing out his waters before his talented tongue slides in, without any resistances, and claims him. He often feels like he’s the prey and Kei is the predator whenever they kiss like this. He’s leaking from the tip an embarrassing amount, and his boyfriend still won’t touch him there. He wonders briefly if Kei has a kink of _ extreme _ version of edging when his dainty fingertips graze his shaft. He shudders from the welcoming touch, pleasure welling up as Kei strokes him agonisingly slowly. He peaks again, and watching his expression, Kei withdraws again.

“Sadist,” Tetsurou complains fondly.

“You’re the one making cute sounds,” Kei huffs, the breath barely a millimetre away from Tetsurou’s ear. “I can feel your eagerness _ pulsating _.”

“Haha, you’re funny,” he grouses, wishing he was inside his boyfriend already. “Don’t good wives usually dress up for their husbands?”

“I’m not in your family just yet, Kuroo-san,” Kei uses the ultimate kink against him. Ever since they moved in, Kei would call him ‘Kuroo-san’ just to rile him up.

Like they’re still in high school and playing volleyball together.

Like they still aren’t aware of why they keep texting each other when it’s well past two in the morning. Or why they can’t stop smiling at each other’s texts.

Some call it infatuation,

some call it_ love _.

Personally, Tetsurou calls it_ being themselves. _

From the Golden Week to the Karasuno volleyball club’s members coming to Tokyo for training in the summer, he never expected the kind of person Tsukishima Kei would turn out to be. Initially, Tetsurou kissed Kei because the younger, _ rivalling school's volleyball _ player was making a cute face. He later found out it was his first, and by the end of the training week, they got used to each other’s presence. They exchanged numbers and started texting.

Tetsurou knew he was in deep when he decided to surprise Kei by taking a train to Sendai for the younger student’s birthday. The Karasuno’s number 11 couldn’t speak for a full minute before he hit him in the chest, calling him a _ reckless idiot _. He told the junior student he only wanted to surprise him as the younger student’s childhood friend, Yamaguchi, watched them in a daze.

Later that night, he kissed Kei for the second time and this time, it was reciprocated. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, and kissed again once they caught their breaths.

And eight years later, Tetsurou gets to call Kei his wife.

(He wants the Japanese government to legalise same-sex marriage already. Fuck the conservative attitude.)

“Are you going to let your parents know I’ll be a part of your family?” Kei asks, cheek nudging his dick after kissing a slow path down there again.

Before Tetsurou can find the will to reply, his boyfriend slurps around the tip and swallows his way down to the hilt. He curses softly as his blood coils and wells up in his dick, his climax building up yet again. He knows he can call Kei off if it’s too much, but he likes testing himself with his own limit. He pulls Kei off when he’s about to come, earning a cute, soft huff from him.

“I wanted you to come in my mouth so I can use your cum as my lube,” Kei complains, and Tetsurou _ almost _ gives in. “Where’s my reward for being a good wife?”

“Isn’t having my dick inside your mouth rewarding enough?” he counters, twisting the plug deeper inside Kei. He drinks in the sound Kei lets out. “My, you love that toy, don’t you? You think I didn’t find it suspicious when you tried to discard the delivery box it came in?”

“I’m glad I amuse you—”

Tetsurou kisses the words out of his boyfriend’s mouth and discards them as he palms him into full hardness. He finally takes the damned anal plug out and replaces it with his fingertips. He breaks their kiss to tease Kei’s nipples, one at a time, then start descending down Kei’s lithe form. He deems a little payback _ plausible _ as he kisses the inside of Kei’s thighs, fingertips delving inside him just a little bit. He hums a bit, easing two of his fingers in at the same slow pace Kei used to tease him moments ago. He kisses around the area his boyfriend wants to be kissed before licking the small space above his fingertips. He presses his fingers down to make more room for his tongue, loving the small mewling sounds Kei is making. He pushes his fingers in just a little bit more, barely missing Kei’s prostate. He seems to have realised that as well, letting out even cuter sounds. He plays the same trick of pulling away just as Kei’s about to come, and hums as he looks down at a frustrated, _ blushing _ Tsukishima Kei.

“Shh…” Tetsurou croons as he grabs the lube and applies a generous amount to his dick. “I’ll reward you for being such a good boy tonight…”

Tetsurou shifts them around so that Kei is on top of him, his leaking tip placed nicely between those round cheeks. Kei huffs, but accepts his ‘reward’ by easing Tetsurou’s dick inside him, centimetre by centimetre, until he’s fully sheathed.

Tetsurou enjoys the small clenching Kei does as he tries to get used to the feeling. He rocks his hips up semi-impatiently, then lets Kei move by himself. It’s always nice, looking up into Kei’s pleasured face—so gone from pleasure, he starts mewling and whimpering. He’s sure Kei isn’t so conscious of how vocal he is during sex, and maybe that’s a blessing.

“Gonna come for me, Kei-chan?” Tetsurou whispers, lips brushing against the ring he just gave the younger man. “Go on, I want to see your face as you scream my name.”

Kei rasps a sultry ‘Tetsurou!’ out as he comes, and that triggers Tetsurou’s own release. He pushes his boyfriend’s head down so they can kiss.

“I’ll clean you up when we take a bath,” Tetsurou promises before Kei can point out the small _ issue _ at hand.

“If you don’t, I will throw this ring out,” Kei threatens, face still mottled dark pink.

“No you won’t,” Tetsurou chuckles, kissing Kei’s nose, who lets out a sigh of being content.

“I can’t believe I’m marrying a dork,” Kei sighs.

“I can’t believe it either,” Tetsurou nuzzles his face into Kei’s neck, a ‘feline behaviour’ he knows Kei has gotten used to.

“You’re mine, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kei yawns this time.

“Always have been.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally got my ass to change the spelling of Tetsurou's name to the 'correct' one. In my defense, I was following the Korean one, in which I read all the KuroTsukki doujinshi I can find. xxx


End file.
